horkerfandomcom-20200214-history
September 11, 2001
Things happening right now have started to scare me. I've always been into the conspiracy stuff, more to stir up creativeness. But then there are aspects of the conspiracy stuff that also scares me. And there is also some of it that is NOT just the rantings of some internet lunatic. Facts that trouble me greatly. I have no intentions to piss anyone off, but I have serious doubts about the official story about 9/11 and if you simply just list the facts about the day's events, with no interjection, conjecture or a stated opinion, it becomes hard to swallow the simple explanation of Middle-eastern terrorists responsible for it all. At one point, I tucked the whole thing away. It was too painful to think anything but what we were told. But all the shit happening, what some people may call the End Days or whatever, causes me to look at these theories, the insane plots by aliens or the Devil or the Illuminati and see bits of truth mixed in there. I've kept most of my opinions mostly quiet. It was fun to tease Justin about the moon landing, the aliens, UFOs and all that, like I said, is great fodder for science fiction. But the stuff like the Federal Reserve Act, the creation of the Homeland Security Agency, Patriot Act, etc. sees the slow disintegration of our real freedom and liberty in this country. And these are real, not "witness testimony", not possibly photoshopped Bigfoot image, not wondering what goes on inside the secret meeting that the elite of the world have every year. And with 9/11, there are facts. Most are backed up in the 9/11 Commission Report itself. First, I'm just going to list facts that I feel should be pointed out... then I'll get opinionated. ;) NORAD It is standard operating procedure (SOP) to scramble jet fighters whenever a jetliner goes off course or radio contact with it is lost. Between September 2000 and June 2001, interceptors were scrambled 67 times. In the year 2000 jets were scrambled 129 times. There are several elements involved in domestic air defense. The air traffic control system continuously monitors air traffic and notifies NORAD of any deviations of any aircraft from their flight-paths or loss of radio contact. NORAD monitors air and space traffic continuously and is prepared to react immediately to threats and emergencies. It has the authority to order units from the Air National Guard, the Air Force, or other armed services to scramble fighters in pursuit of jetliners in trouble. Routine interception procedures were not followed on September 11th, 2001. Comparing NORAD's timeline to reports from air traffic control reveals inexplicable delays in the times the FAA took to report deviating aircraft. The delays include an 18-minute delay in reporting Flight 11 and a 39-minute delay in reporting Flight 77. The delays are made all the more suspicious given that, in each case, the plane failed to respond to communications, was off-course, and had stopped emitting its IFF signal. No plausible explanation has been provided for failing to scramble interceptors in a timely fashion from bases within easy range to protect the September 11th targets. Fighters that were dispatched were scrambled from distant bases. Early in the attack, when Flight 11 had turned directly south toward New York City, it was obvious that New York City and the World Trade Center, and Washington D.C. would be likely targets. Yet fighters were not scrambled from the bases near the targets. They were only scrambled from distant bases. Moreover there were no redundant or backup scrambles.